Love Conquers All
by SiriusLuver16
Summary: What if Lily and James didn't die that night? What if others didn't as well? What if the Love God saved them all? What if Harry weren't an only child? Potter family and Marauder centric. AU
1. Prologue

**Title: "Love Conquers All"  
Author: SiriusLuver16  
Rating: T, just in case. **

**_DISCLAIMER: As much as I hate to admit it, none of this is mine. All that you recognize is owned by JKR, and all that you don't recognize is owned my the little plot bunnies inside my head. And still more of it is owned by my Beta, who has made so many changes that this story is half hers._ **

**Hello readers. It's me, SiriusLuver16, with a chaptered story! Gasp! I know, it's a first for me, well not really. But this is my second attempt at a chaptered story, and hopefully this one will be much better than my last attempt. Before I get on with the story, I would like to give a SPECIAL thanks to my friend, Stacey, who has supported my ideas. But more importantly, I would like to thank my AMAZING beta, the one, the only, ALE! She has some amazing stories as well, please check those out. And now, without further adu, may I present to you, "Love Conquers All":) **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1: Prologue **

It was a dark and stormy night. A small happy family felt safe, until the door was burst down.

"Lily! Take Harry and run!" James Potter yelled. Lily's face was covered in fear as she ran with their precious child while James stalled with the darkest wizard of the time, the dreaded Voldemort. James held Voldemort off by yelling whatever he could think of. At the end of the word duel, Voldemort screamed a curse, and a shot of green light came out of his wand. But right before it hit James, a stunningly bright white shield covered James, and James fell to the floor, without breathing. Lily screamed, when she heard the two dreaded words.

Voldemort glided up the stairs and Lily begged for Harry to be spared. Instead, another shot of green light came out of the Dark Lord's wand. Andagain, a bright white light covered Lily, just as the deathly curse hit her. The Dark Lord turned to the baby, Harry. He laughed a maniac's laugh, and whispered two single words, "Avada Kedavra". A third bright green light came out of Voldemort's wand, but once the light hit Harry, it rebounded and hit the Dark Lord directly in the chest, and all that was left of the evil creature were his midnight black robes.

* * *

Harry and Cedric grasped the handle of the Triwizard Cup, and they felt a jerk behind their navels.

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a portkey?" Cedric asked, slightly bewildered.

"Nope," Harry replied. With suspicious aura around them, the two stood next to each other, with their wands out. A figure started walking towards them slowly, but steadily. The figure was short and in a hooded cloak with either a baby or a bundle of robes in his arms.

"Kill the spare," came a high pitched voice.

"Avada Kedavra," screeched a second voice. A blast of green light broke the darkness of the dark night and was met with a second bright light, this time a stunning white. Cedric Diggory fell to the ground.

* * *

"Is it love again?" said Voldemort, his snake face jeering. "Dumbledore's favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him from falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter -- and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Love does conquer death, love conquers death, especially during war," the caster of the bright lights thought to herself. "Love is conquering."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon, I hope that you've enjoyed this:)But please, share your thoughts, ask questions, insult it, I don't care! Just review!! )**


	2. A Reunion, of Sorts

-1**CHAPTER 2: A Reunion, of Sorts**

"Moony! I haven't seen you in ages!" an excited man yelled. The tall, muscular, dark haired man ran towards his friend. A beautiful red-headed lady joined her husband.

"James? Lily? Is that you? But, I thought you were dead? And aren't I dead? All I remember is battling Bellatrix, trying to get revenge on Sirius' death and Dora… DORA! Where is she? I can't believe I lost her and Teddy!"

"Remus, calm down. You aren't dead. We aren't either. And you'll be able to see Tonks and Teddy again, I promise. Who are they by the way?" Lily Potter asked.

"Dora is my wife and Teddy is my son. Harry is Teddy's godfather. Harry saved me… Harry let me help Tonks, even though I was terribly frightened. Harry's a good kid."

"Congrats Moony! Who would've thought that you would marry and have a kid, ever? You were always to afraid because of your furry little problem. She must be great for you." James taunted Remus.

"Shut up, Prongs. But where are we? And if you're not dead, does that mean that others aren't dead too?"

"We aren't the only ones who were saved. Did you see a bright white light just before the killing curse hit you?" At this, Remus nodded. "That was a protection spell, it was sent to the people who's lives would be cut short or who were loved dearly, or both. The love spirit sent it. However, anyone killed before we were weren't lucky enough to have the protection.. The love spirit had to fight with the rest of the spirits to use the love protection spell, but the other spirits only agreed as long as the 'dead' remained hidden until the war was over and the Wizarding World was beginning to be rebuilt. We were very disappointed when we heard that, but it's better than being dead, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Remus replied. "But I really miss Dora and Teddy. And Harry. He needs help more than ever right now… The final battle is going on. I just hope that people will help him."

Just then, in the sad silence, there was a 'pop', and a woman with bubblegum pink hair appeared. She looked around, clueless as to what was going on.

"DORA!" Remus yelled with delight. The couple ran to each other, but on the way, Tonks tripped, and fell flat on her face. Remus helped her up, and the two embraced in a hug. James and Lily laughed at the scene in front of them.

"Not my most graceful moment, unfortunately," Tonks said. Then, she noticed Lily and James. "And not a very great first impression, either."

"Lily, James, this is my beautiful wife, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, Dora, this is Lily and James Potter."

"Nice to meet you," Lily greeted Tonks.

"Back at you," Tonks replied. "Please call me anything besides 'Nymphadora', Tonks is ok with me, same with Dora."

"I bet you two will want to know who else is here, right?" James asked. Remus and Tonks replied with a wholehearted "Yes".

"Well, first off, there's Cedric Diggory, the second Hogwarts champion. He's told us a lot about Harry. Then there's also Sirius-"

"SIRIUS! I haven't seen my cousin in so long!" Tonks exploded. "Where is he?"

"In that house right there, the room on the second floor, directly to the left of the staircase." Lily replied. Tonks dragged Remus behind her and the two went into the house, to find Sirius.

"They make a really great couple, don't they James?" Lily noted as she leaned into James' strong arms.

"They do. I'm glad Moony found a great girl for him, like I did."

"Let's go visit Sirius, and see his reaction. I'm not sure if he will be happy or upset because they woke him up."

Breakbreakbreakbreakbreak

"SIRIUS! Wakey-wakey! The sun's up, and why aren't you?" Tonks yelled with delight. Sirius just rolled over and grunted in his sleep.

"Dora, I wouldn't do anything else. He might hurt you…" Remus said with caution in his voice.

"I won't do anything stupid, Remmy! I promise!" Tonks then climbed onto the bed and started jumping on it. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUTT! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

Remus looked away as he said, "I can't watch this…"

Sirius started waking up. He blinked blearily, and then looked flabbergast. "Nymphie? Is that you? You can't be here, you didn't almost die!"

"SIRI! I haven't seen you in years! Right Remmy?"

"Moony! What are you doing here with my favorite cousin, and why does she have a pet name for you?"

"Hi Padfoot! We were helping in the final battle and almost died or whatever. And Dora and I have been married for almost a year now."

Just then, Lily and James rushed into the room, checking to make sure that Sirius wasn't about to kill the happy couple.

"Prongs, did you hear that? My little Nymphie got married to Moony here! I never would've thought that either of them would finally have had the courage to ask the other out, let alone get married!"

"We hear Paddy. I think that we should continue filling Remus here in on what this place is and starts telling Dora. Lily, do want to share or do Padfoot and I have that honor?"

"I think I will share, you two won't get the point across for a few hours. Where should I start? Remus knows a little, but Dora knows nothing…"

"I'll figure it out Lily, and if I don't, Remus can explain it to me later." Tonks said wholeheartedly.

"Ok. The love spirit, we just call her Amora, has a few rules. First of all, because of the limited space, each house needs to have at least four people living in it now. Amora could only find a small area of land suitable for life that wasn't yet populated. James, Sirius, Gregory, and I live in this house."

"Who's Gregory?" Remus questioned.

"Gregory is our second of six kids," James replied.

"But, why aren't you living with the rest of them?" Tonks asked.

"I was just getting to that," Lily replied. "Another rule there is because of the tight space is that each couple can only keep one child with them. Harry was out of the question because he was not 'killed'. Jeffrey was born about two years after Harry. Three years after Gregory was born, Sebastian, Christopher, and Andrew were born. Because of the second rule, they were adopted into the muggle world. Then, seven years after that, we had another child. Her name is Madison, our only girl. And giving away our four youngest children was the hardest thing we've ever had to do. I… I wonder what it would be like if we could see them one more time… I wish that I had fought more to keep my babies, but I was to grateful for my life that I didn't want to ask Amora for anything more…" With that, Lily broke down into heavy sobs. James went over to Lily and held her close in his arms. He mouthed to Sirius 'Take them to the next room. You finish.' Sirius nodded, and led Remus and Tonks out of the room, and down the stairs into a cozy room with large couches and overstuffed chairs.

"Sorry about that. Lily's all shaken up over that. She could only keep one of her six children, and she feels horrible that she couldn't raise them and love them as she deemed fit. But back to the rules, there are a few more. None as horrible as the last, I promise. The third rule is that we cannot contact anyone besides those in this community. We can't let them know we are alive because that could alert Voldemort and that would defeat the entire point of us being here, and our lives being saved. And finally, we all have to have some job in the community if we are over 18 years old and not pregnant. Any questions?" Sirius explained.

"When did you become so… well, serious, Siri? You've never been like this before," Tonks asked.

"It's been happening Nymphie, the first war, Azkaban, Harry, near death. A lot has happened to me." The group sat in silence for a few moments and disregarded a single 'pop'. That is, they disregarded it until they heard a second 'pop' and a voice screaming, "Get OFF of me Colin! I'm not Harry!"


	3. The New People in Town

**Hello readers. I am sorry to say this, but it will be a short while before I can update again. At the moment, I am feeling pretty sick. Therefore, I will have less energy and be sleeping more, causing me to fall behind on some stuff that is slightly higher on my priority list than this story. (I'm sorry, but schoolwork, Colorguard, and church stuff is high on my priority list). I will update probably within 2 weeks, and if not, you have the right to trash me. I promise. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot, and some characaters. If I did own it, I would not being doing this for free, for I would be making this story into a multi-billion dollar best-seller novel. And if I did own this, I would also be British, not American. **

**One more quick note: thanks to my beta, Ale (The Fiffth Maruader). Also, thanks are due to my reviewers, few, but improtant none-the-less. I would also like to thank those who added this story to their favorites list or their alert list. **

**And now, onto the story!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: The New People in Town**

"_Get OFF of me Colin! I'm not Harry!"_

With that, Remus, Sirius, and Tonks ran outside to see what all the yelling was about. They were greeted with the sight of Colin hugging Fred and Fred attempting to pry Colin off of him.

"Fred? Or is that George?" Sirius asked, half surprised, half amused.

"It is I, Forge! Or am I Gred? Hmmm…" Fred responded.

"Cut it out Fred," Remus said. "We can all tell the difference between you and George now. We just have to look at your right ear!"

"Oh, right…" Fred said, with a tone of sadness in his voice.

"Where are we? Where's Harry? I want to take pictures of him battling Voldemort!!" Colin wondered aloud.

"I don't know, Colin. Sorry, but Sirius might know," Remus stated in a teacher-like tone.

"Harry's still at Hogwarts, Colin, and we are in Amora's Hallow. You won't be able to take pictures of anyone that you know until the war is over, unless they live in Amora's Hollow, like you two do."

"I don't live in Amora's Hollow, or whatever! I live in the Burrow. What are you sniffing, Sirius?" Fred protested.

"You were hit with the killing curse, oh smart one. Except Amora saved you with her ancient magic, and now we live here until the war is over and we can be sent back to the world of the living," Sirius stated with an odd sense of seriousness surrounding him. And with those words of wisdom, Sirius informed the two confused boys of the situation that they were in.

"Wow," Fred breathed in shock at the end of the lengthy explanation. "I never thought that you could avoid death, and I never thought that there could be so many rules that had to be followed… And I never thought that I would ever consider following the rules… like… never ever."

"So you mean that I get to meet dead people?" Colin asked with a enthusiastic voice, and Sirius nodded. "Cool! Maybe… Maybe I'll meet MERLIN! That would be SO COOL!"

"Woah, woah, woah. Kid, you're never gonna meet Merlin until you really are dead. Right now, we are in a temporary state of deadness that is totally false until the war is over and poor little Moldy-shorts goes crying to his mommy." At that, Fred let out a laugh.

"That's quite funny, Moldy-shorts! Why didn't George and I think of that! Moldy-shorts is JUST as good as You-Know-Poo!" Fred practically shouted with enthusiasm and enjoyment.

"How did those sales go for you anyway? Were they profitable? I hope that they were, that was a brilliant line of products!" Sirius and Fred then left a confused Colin, a irritated Remus, and a bubblegum pink haired Dora behind while they went to the backyard of the house that Lily, James, Sirius, and Jeffrey lived in.

* * *

Lily and James were still upstairs, and Lily had just recomposed herself from her misery.

"James, where will Remus and Dora live? There isn't enough space in the house. There are only three bedrooms, and although they would only need one room, Jeffrey would either have to share with us or Sirius, and if Remus and Dora have any children, there will be no space for the children. But there are only two houses. Where would there be space? Cedric Diggory, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Bertha Jorkins, and Charity Burbage are sharing the other house, and there are only 3 bedrooms there as well, plus a large pantry that Dobby uses as a bedroom. And seeing as the war is coming to a close, there will be even more people popping in soon. I think that it's time to either expand the houses or build another. Amora is also starting to send in animals as well. The snowy white owl that Sirius said was Harry's is living here now. Charity and Bertha are already sharing a room. I suppose that perhaps Cedric and Jeffrey could share a room, and Remus and Dora could have Cedric's room."

"See, Lily, you've figured it out. Now we just have to hope that more people don't appear here, otherwise it will be a very tight squeeze. And if more people do appear, we can always turn the pantry into a room. It is a rather large room. One person could live in there. And Sirius could always share with someone, as could Mad-Eye."

"I just hope that no one else does come here. It would be horrible for their families. I couldn't ever dream that kind of pain on anybody, even if the person is still alive."

"That's quite funny, Moldy-shorts! Why didn't George and I think of that! Moldy-shorts is JUST as good as You-Know-Poo!" Lily and James heard through the window.

"I guess someone else has come to live here. I wonder who it is…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! See you next time! **

**Love, Maddi**


	4. More Introductions and Stories

**Hello Readers! Sorry that it took so long! This is a early New Year's Present. It was supposed to be up by Christmas, but that didn't work. I was having horrible technical difficulties loading this, and I am SO SO SO sorry that it wasn't up sooner. Chapter 5, 6, and 7 will hopefully be up VERY soon. They just need to be beta-ed. Please enjoy this chapter, but understand that this is a transition chapter, and it will get much better! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and anything you don't recognize.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: More Introductions and Stories**

"I guess someone else has come to live here. I wonder who it is…"

When the couple made their way outside they were surprised, none the least. All they saw was a small, scrawny boy, Remus, and Dora. They never would have guessed that a laugh as full and a voice as confident as the one they had heard came from such a small child. Lily and James stood there in shock for a few minutes.

"Hello?" The small boy asked, his voice higher-pitched and more squeaky than that of the voice they had heard before. "Are you alive? Merlin! You're dead!" At this, Colin gasped, but continued on with his rant before anyone could get a word in edgewise, "You're Harry's parents, aren't you? This is so amazing! I GET TO MEET HARRY POTTER'S PARENTS! WOOHOO!"

And with that, Colin promptly fainted out of excitement.

Once Colin was awakened, the small group proceeded by telling the story once more to the newcomers.

"I have an idea!" Sirius exclaimed, "Let's introduce Remus, Dora, Fred, and Colin to the other people here! Because we have no idea how long the war will continue on for."

"That's a great idea, Sirius. But before we go, what are your names?" Lily asked Colin and Fred.

"Oh, I'm Fred Weasley. And this strange guy is Colin Creevy. He usually isn't this spastic. Maybe it's just that he's in shock. I hope it doesn't continue, his first year was torture for Harry, and if this continues, with him clinging on to me, I think I will actually die."

"Nice to meet you Fred. So, how do you know Harry?" James asked earnestly.

"Well, I met Harry right before my third year. Mum was freaking out, she had five of us, and all of us were going to Hogwarts, except little Ginny. Right before we were going to go through the barrier, a boy came up to Mum and asked her how to get to platform 9 and ¾. Mum told him, and later on the train, Ron, my brother, befriended him and found out that he was Harry Potter. It was the first time anyone in the wizarding world had really seen him since you two died. And then that summer, George, Ron and I rescued him in the flying car."

"Wait, what do you mean rescued him?" Lily interrupted, her voice full of concern.

"Well, Harry didn't respond to any of Ron's letters, or Hermione's for that matter. So we borrowed our dad's flying Ford Anglia and pulled the bars off his windows and brought him back to the Burrow. Mum was horribly disgruntled, but dad was pleased."

"Those were… decorative bars, correct?" Lily questioned, fear evident in her voice.

"Um… er… how do I put this? Er, they were very pretty…"

"They were bars like on a prison room, I'm assuming," Lily guessed, hoping her thoughts to be untrue.

"NO!" Lily shot Fred a look, and Fred stammered under the pressure from her death glare. "Ok, so maybe there was a slight chance that they possibly were the same possible design, but only slightly and a small probability of the small chances that the slightest possibility of the… yes…"

"And, WHY, pray tell, were those bars on Harry's windows?!"

"Dobby the house elf."

"DOBBY?! You mean HE'S the reason my baby got locked in his room?! I'm going to MURDER that elf!" Lily screamed in anger.

"No, no, it's not like that. Dobby was just trying to warn Harry of the Chamber of Secrets being opened that year. Dobby wanted to protect Harry, he cared for Harry, but Dobby had a strange way of showing it. Ask Dobby for the details, I've only heard the 'giggling-after-winning-a-Quidditch-game-while-on-a-sugar-high-and-running-only-on-adrenaline-at-three-or-so-in-the-morning' version. But that was quite strange, even considering some of the other stories people told," Fred explained, trying to sound amused, but really, he was fearing for Dobby's life.

"Lily, why don't you do that before you murder someone?" James asked hoping that she would take him up on his offer. "You know that I don't want to have to send you to Azkaban after we return to the world of the 'living'."

"Actually, that's something that you can't do! Azkaban is actually under the control of You-know-Poo at the moment. I don't think it will ever be in use, ever again," Fred joked, but slightly serious at the same time.

"WHY couldn't that have happened when I was in there?! I could've gotten out of there much, much sooner! Then again, people would've hated me even more… so maybe it's not a bad thing…" Sirius thought out loud.

"Ok! After that happy note, let's introduce Remus, Dora, Fred, and Colin to the others." James suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Lily replied.

Breakbreakbreakbreakbreak

The group was standing in front of a cream colored cottage with moss green shutters. Lily walked up to the door and knocked a couple of times. A young man, probably in his early twenties, answered the door.

"Hey Lily, what are you doing knocking? You know that you and James are welcome to just walk in!"

"We know, we just brought visitors…" she paused slightly before continuing. "And we were also hoping that maybe you might be willing to share a room with Jeff, Cedric."

"Why? How many new people have come?" CEDRIC REPLIED, LOOKING AROUND.

"At the moment, four, but Remus said that the final battle is going on now, so there may be more coming."

"Oh wow… But I'm willing to share a room with anyone really. Is that who's behind you?"

"Yes, these are the people who came recently."

"Hey! It's Professor Lupin! And a Weasley twin! What are you two doing here?" Cedric paused for a moment before realizing how incompetent that made him sound. "Oh wow, I sounded pretty thick didn't I? I should know why you're here…"

"It's OK, I mean, it's still a bit of a shock for us too," Remus replied.

"Yeah, it's not like you're Percy or someone like him. Then I would bug you unmercifully about being an incompetent fool." Fred and Cedric laughed, while Remus and Dora both let out a small chuckle, yet the rest of the group was silent.

"So, we should probably have a group meeting, shouldn't we?" Lilly suggested.

"Sounds great," Cedric replied, "I'll get the others."

Breakbreakbreakbreakbreak

"As you can all see, there are four more people joining us here," Lily began. "This means that we will have to review rooming situations so that everyone can have a place to sleep. We also need to introduce everyone. And it would be nice if we could add another building for extra space, which we could use for rooming or for recreation."

The entire group nodded. Then, a beautiful young woman with golden brown hair and bright blue eyes stood up.

"Lily, where would we get the materials? We've asked Amora for enough as it is!"

"Charity, there are trees around here. We could be like early man civilizations. We could build the house ourselves."

"I think that's a great idea," Sirius added in, clearly lusting over Charity like a dog over a piece of steak.

"Ok, there's one thing settled," Lily stated. "Now, why don't we introduce everyone. For starters, I'm Lily Potter."

A short blonde boy stood up next, "Hi, I'm Colin Creevy."

A freckly red head waved his hand. "Frederick Weasley, at your service."

"Wotcher! I'm Nymphadora Lupin, but please, call me anything but Nymphadora. Dora is fine." She was now sporting bubblegum pink hair down to her shoulders.

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you all."

Dobby stood up, with his tennis ball eyes bulging out of his head, "I is Dobby, sirs. Pleased to be making of your acquaintance."

"Moody, Alastor Moody," said a gruff man, his mad eye swiveling out of control.

"Hello, I'm Charity Burbage. Pleasure to meet you all."

"Hi, my name's Bertha Jorkins. Glad to meet you all."

"Hullo mates, Cedric Diggory here."

"Hey, I'm Jeff Potter," a muscular young man with deep hazel eyes and dark red hair stated. "Nice to meet you all."

"And we," James started, pointing at himself and Sirius, "are the eminent James Robert Potter and Sirius Orion Black."

"And we have come to haunt your souls!!!" cried Sirius, grinning maliciously. The group broke out laughing.

"Well, now that that's over, we can continue with the meeting," Lily announced. And with that, the group decided on new responsibilities for each resident of the small village.


	5. Five Years and LifeChanging Revelations

**Dear readers:  
****Hello. Here I am back for another chapter! The next two chapters are written, but may take some time. Chapter six is under going some major editing, so it should be up in a week or two? **

**I'd like to give you some statistics about my story thusfar.  
****TOTAL WORDCOUNT: 9025  
Chapter 5 Wordcount: 2233  
TOTAL PAGES: 26  
Chapter 5 Pages: 7**

**I am very proud of myself for getting this far, and I am really happy how this chapter turned out. This chapter was a huge challenge to write because Ale (my beta) and I couldn't find any ways to tell a child he/she is adopted. Being sensitive was such a challenge (for me) because of a fight with my friend, but Ale helped me overcome that, and the guy I like asking me out didn't hurt! This chapter has been a roller coaster for me, so Ale and I hope that we accomplished what we needed to and we hope you enjoy! **

**As a quick note, this chapter is set on July 31, 2007 for those of you trying to keep up with the timeline, which makes Harry turning 26 years old and Ginny turning 25 in just a few weeks. And James (Senior), Lily (Senior), Sirius (Senior), and Remus are 48 years old. Dora is 35. Jeff (Lily and James' son) is 24, Sebastian, Christopher, and Andrew (the triplets) 21, and Madison (Lily and James' daughter) 14. Fred and George are 28, which makes Cedric the same age. The other characters age's probably don't have much of an impact, so I won't share that with you. **

**Please check my profile for status reports on the chapters and 'fun facts' about the story. It is at the bottom of my profile, check it out! I'd love to hear what you think!!!**

**Enjoy the story! Toodles!  
****Love,  
Maddi**

_DISCLAIMER: Although I haven't been diligent about these, I own only what you don't know. So pretty much, I own the plot, some of the various characters not recognized, and... yeah. That's it. I don't even own the computer I'm typing this up on. My parents own it. : ) Also, althought Charity Burgage is not mentioned much by JKR, I do not own her. I believe (correct me if I'm wrong) she was introduced in book 7, only to be killed shortly after. Please consider this the disclaimer until I remember to post one again. Thank you. Another note, some of the stuff here belongs to my beta, TheFiffthMarauder. She has been an amazing help and I'd like to give her credit. _

Sorry for the long Author's Note. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Five Years and Life-Changing Revelations**

"I can't believe we've been here five years, and we still can't leave yet!" Dora exclaimed.

"I know, I miss them as much as you, but we need to be patient. We'll be able to leave soon enough," Remus reasoned.

"Guys, Lily wants us! She said that Amora sent her a note, and that everyone needs to go to her house," George yelled to the couple, bursting into the room.

"I can't believe how much our lives have changed in the past few years! … First, there was a war, and we thought we were dead, but we weren't. Then we are locked in a small little village, but there were so many people crammed into two houses that we had to expand. It's so strange!" Dora replied, flinging herself onto the couch in desperation.

"I know it is, Dora, I know. But maybe we'll get our happily ever after soon, maybe the Wizarding World will be rebuilt soon."

**

* * *

**

"Happy birthday, Harry!"

Harry groaned and rolled over.

"Come on, Harry! It's your birthday! You don't have work today, and I made you breakfast... Get up!"

"Later Gin, it's too early," Harry mumbled half asleep.

"Fine then. You can sleep while I send out a couple more owls for the get together we're having tonight. Do you remember how to spell Malfoy's last name by any chance?"

"I'm up, Ginny. I get it. Give me five minutes and I'll be down."

"Thank you, Harry." Replied Ginny, smiling in triumph. Harry stumbled around the room in his sleepy stupor and managed to put on some clothes before trudging downstairs.

"Hey Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"The breakfast is on fire…"

"God, Gin. You really need to stop trying to cook. It's not safe!"

"I was just trying to do something for your birthday. You know, you have everything you could possibly need."

"Well, I might need a new house soon. My wife keeps cooking and almost burning the house down."

"Is that so Mr. Potter?"

"Yes it is so Mrs. Potter."

"Do you want to make breakfast or do you want to go to the bakery… again?" Ginny asked.

"I think we have some doughnuts on the top shelf of the cabinet. Let's have those."

"Sounds good to me!" said Ginny brightly. Harry brought down the donuts and put them on two plates.

They sat in silence munching happily for a few moments.

"Could you believe that a few years ago, the world was a mess?" Ginny pondered. "It's amazing how much it's been rebuilt in the past five years."

"It is, isn't it?"

"I really wish that some the people who died could've seen this world. Not Voldemort or Bellatrix, but people like your parents, and Remus. Fred would love to see the world. He helped create the brightness, but he never knew what an impact it would make on the future. Werewolves have some rights, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is more popular than any other store in Diagon Alley, and Sirius has been cleared of all charges. I wish that happened while they were alive. And think of Teddy, poor kid. He never knew his parents."

"Although I'm glad that Teddy has people who care about him and protect him. I mean, it's great that he can live a comfortable childhood with Andromeda instead of being locked up in a cupboard by a lot of muggles or have to face Voldemort a couple of times, even battle in war."

"They're all lucky, aren't they? All the children now. They can enjoy their childhood more than we ever could. And it's all because of you."

"I couldn't have done it alone. The only reason I survived was because I had my friends. They were there with me every step of the way." Harry said, flattering her.

The two Potters continued their breakfast, reminiscing the dark days that consumed their teenage years.

**

* * *

**

"Maddie, wake up! I know it's summer, but you need to wake up!"

"I don't want to! Go 'way mom!"

"I have to be at work in an hour, and we're going into New York City today! Don't you want to come? During my lunch break, we will go shopping, I promise!"

"But I don't want to! I would prefer to stay in Monroe, even if it is a stinky old town," Maddie complained.

"Madison Marie Smith! You are going to New York, and I will not hear another word otherwise!"

"You never understand me! Wouldn't that be the other way around? I never understand you? You told me that I could hang out with Amanda today! Sometimes I just wish you weren't my mother!" Maddie's mom's face immediately became sorrowful.

"I wish you hadn't said that Maddie. Sit down. We need to talk, I'll call my boss and tell him that I'm taking a personal day."

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked, thoroughly confused. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Let me get your father before we talk about this."

"Mom! What's wrong?!" Maddie's mother walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later with her dad.

"Maddie, we have something to tell you," her mom said, clearly stalling.

"Of course you have something to tell me! Why else would you tell me a lot of times that you have something to tell me?!"

"Just calm down, sweetie. What I'm trying to say is that… you aren't really… you aren't really…"

"What your mother is trying to say is that she wasn't the woman who gave birth to you. Your biological mother is a lovely woman in England who couldn't keep you, so we adopted you. But we love you as our own daughter, you know that! And your biological parents told us at the time of your adoption that they would love to meet you when you were older. Now we think you are old enough to know. "

"No, seriously. What do you need to tell me? And can you make it quick? I really need to get ready to meet with Amanda later." Maddie said, not believing what she just heard.

"Maddie, that's the truth. That's the full and complete truth," her mother replied hastily, wanting her adopted daughter to believe her.

"What am I? Am I a unwanted toy? Do I just get passed back and forth when someone doesn't want me?!"

"No! We don't think that at all, Maddie. We're telling you this so we don't have to lie to you anymore, and because we love you."

"Well, maybe I would prefer to be lied to rather forever than know that my entire life has been a LIE!" Maddie screamed, full of rage.

"Maddie, we're sorry but there's nothing we could've done differently. You can be a drama queen about this or accept it."

"Fine," Maddie responded in a terse manner.

**

* * *

**

"SEBASTIAN ALEXANDER HILL! GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Yes mum?" a young man with red hair and hazel eyes responded as he entered the room.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" screamed a brunette woman completely soaked in oatmeal.

"What? That wasn't me! That was Chris! I swear!"

"CHRISTOPHER!"

"Wasn't me mum, ask Drew!" a clone to the first boy accused.

"ANDREW!"

"Yes mummy-dearest?" a third clone replied.

"How on earth could you do this?! You're all adults now! Can't you keep you behavior in check?! I don't know where I went wrong with you boys! You pull prank after prank, I get calls from your teachers, detentions every day. Why can't you just GROW UP?!"

"Well, we would, if it weren't for the fact that we were like Peter Pan. We'll NEVER grow up! We thought you would know that by now!" Sebastian retorted.

"Boys, I don't know what possesses you to believe that you are Peter Pan, but you'd better stop believing it soon. Soon you will be out in the real world with real jobs and real responsibilities. You can't just joke around all the time! Someday you'll have to face the harsh realities of life! Things like taxes, bills, schooling, your parents, adoption--"

"Wait! Adoption? Our parents? What does that have to do with anything?" Christopher wondered aloud.

"Did I just say that? I should have learned after all the years that although you boys do some stupid things, you definitely aren't stupid. That wasn't really your father who died in the Iraq war, Rob I mean."

"What? But how? Why would you lie to us?!" one of the triplets exclaimed.

"No, let me finish. I'm not really your mother, biologically. You are adopted. All three of you."

"Are you for real?" Sebastian asked.

"Seriously?!" Christopher half shouted.

"No way!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Yes, I am for real, seriously, and yes way. You were adopted by Rob and I when you were only three months old. We adopted you from a family that couldn't house all three of you, so they decided to let you live in nice conditions, and they would contact us when they could support you. They loved you boys so much, we could tell."

"No way!"

"Shut up!"

"Holy cow!"

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe that the Wizarding World is almost rebuilt enough for us to return! Just a month left to wait! It's amazing, James! That means we be a real family! All eight of us! All together! Oh this is amazing!"

"It sure is, Lily. Jeff, aren't you excited? You get to meet your brothers and sister!"

"I've met all of them, except for my older brother. And I don't really know. I've never experienced anything but Amora's Hollow. How will I know what to do meeting new people? It's something totally new for me. I don't think I can do it, I'm not excited, I'm scared as HELL."

"You'll be fine, Jeff," Remus assured. "You did fine meeting Colin, Fred, Dora and I, you should be fine meeting other people as well."

"Yes, but that's only four people. There are millions in the rest of the world, I only know ten people, one house elf, an owl, and a god. I doubt that that will do me much good in life."

"I'll be there, Jeff. We're best friends, and I can introduce you to people!"

"Really? You'd do that for me, Cedric?"

"Sure, that's what friends are for."

**

* * *

**

"I'm kind of worried, Harry."

"Why, Gin?"

"I dunno. I just have a feeling in my gut that something won't go right soon."

"Oh, so now you're turning into Professor Trelawney?"

"No! It's just, it's been a long time since there's been an adventure, and it seems like it's time for one. I'm not saying let's create one, but, still. I feel one coming our way, whether we like it or not."

"Wait! Is this some round-about way of telling me that you're pregnant?!"

"Gods, no! I just think that there's gonna be another one of your famous Hogwarts-styled adventures, that's all!"

"Oh, good, I thought you were trying to tell me something strange there! Ron said that when Hermione told him about their baby, that she told him in some wacky way. I thought maybe that's what you were trying to do."

"No way! That's just Hermione who does things in a quirky way, and Luna too for that matter. The two of them, those girls are quack balls!"

"That they are, that they are."

"But seriously, Harry. I sense an adventure coming soon. And I sense it coming hard and fast."

**

* * *

**

_'Dear Diary, _

_I'm adopted. My entire life is a lie! How could those TRAITORS do something like that, and to think that I called them 'Mom' and 'Dad'. They are despicable, no-good, rotten little LIARS! _

_I'm not even going to call them 'mom' and 'dad' anymore. Or capitalize the first letters in their parental address name things… Why should I call them my parents if parents, by definition are a guardian or someone who gives birth to and raises a child. And a guardian, by definition, is a person who guards, protects, or preserves. I HAVE ONLY BEEN GUARDED, PROTECTED OR PRESERVED FROM THE TRUTH. Well, I guess not the preserved part. I don't know how anyone could do that, but the other parts are SO TRUE. And parents/guardians are supposed to look out for the well-being of their child/charge. I am going through some mental stress, induced by the one who should be looking out for my mental well-being. (Ha! I just used one of last year's vocab words! Go me!) But still, I'm a delicate human being, and because I am a teenager, I like to cause drama. That's how I do. I can't believe that Kate and Tim (wow, it feels so weird not calling them my parental units!) would do such a thing to me! _

_Well, I've got to go, I need to act like a heartbroken teenager that's liable to possibly cause self-harm and maybe even get Kate and Tim to buy me stuff. Like, really nice stuff. _

_Toodles! _

_Maddie' _

'There,' Maddie thought closing her diary. 'I got out some of my ideas and anger, now I can be a complete brat about this situation, and maybe get some stuff out of this. Now, should I go with angst-y teenager or brat-of-the-world? Or maybe both? Nah. Just one, I'll be the brat of the world. This could be very, very fun.'

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I'd love to hear you opinions! Have a nice day!**


	6. Going to Hogwarts

**Hey readers! I've finally gotten this chapter good enough for posting. It's taken some time, but I hope it's worth it! Ale and I spend a lot of time on this chapter, so we hope that you enjoy it very much! Please read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. I swear. All I own is the rediculously amazing parts! Haha, no. I only own what you don't recognize. Everything else is JKR's. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Going To Hogwarts**

"Finally! We're free! Free to do whatever we want, we can talk to who ever we want to!" Sirius exclaimed happily, bouncing into the room like a teenager.

"We can see everyone we love again! I'm so excited!" Dora said, giddy with excitement.

"What if they moved on?" Cedric questioned. "What if Cho isn't in love with me anymore, but she fell for another guy?"

"You're right Cedric! What if Harry moved on? What if Sebastian, Christopher, and Andrew moved on? What if Madison moved on? What if they don't want us back in their lives?" Lily panicked with this new idea.

"Calm down, Lily. Everything will be fine. You always worry too much," her husband comforted, hugging her closely and rubbing her back.

The worried group was at the edge of the gates into Hogwarts. Earlier, they had decided that Hogwarts would be the best place to appear first. James pushed open the Hogwarts gates cautiously and they creaked open slowly. All but one person there were flooded with a nostalgic feeling; they were home at last.

The friends paraded into Hogwarts, James leading, with Lily and Jeff at his sides. Cedric, Remus, Dora, and Sirius followed them, and Moody, Charity, Bertha, Dobby, Colin, and Fred trailed behind. Hedwig circled them above, as if she were watching the coast. When they finally reached the stone gargoyle marking the entrance to the Headmistress' quarters, they stopped.

"What might the password be?" James asked. "I have no clue and that's the only way in!"

"Maybe McGonagall left it as a different sweet each week, like Dumbledore did!" Charity exclaimed.

"No, Snape was headmaster before we left. He's probably not anymore, but it would probably not be the sweets thing," Fred predicted.

"Can I try something?" Dora asked. The group responded with an affirmative answer, so Dora whipped out her wand.

"Hey Gargoyle!" she shouted. "Do you want to remain in one piece? Because if you do, you should let us up those stairs, you got it?!"

Rapidly, the gargoyle spun, revealing a secret set of stairs. The stairs extended so fast, it was as if they were alive. The residents of Amora's Hollow stormed up the stairs, and knocked on the Headmistress' door.

"Come in," Professor McGonagall called. The door crept open, and behind it stood ten people thought to be dead, an unknown boy who looked much like a certain man-who-conquered, a house elf, and an owl. 'What a strange sight' the headmistress mused to herself.

"Who are you and why are you impersonating the dead? That war is long over, very long over." McGonnagal scolded, her feelings evident on her face.

"We're exactly who you think we look like. We never died. We were all under the protection of Amora, the love goddess." James began. "We had no choice really. Amora chose the group of us to live, and she saved us. We lived in Amora's Hollow, shielded from the world, only gaining news when someone new joined us. We haven't gotten news since the Hogwarts Battle. Anything after that, we have no clue about."

"So, you want me to believe that some of the most valuable war assets never died, but really were in hiding for over 20 years?" McGonagall clearly didn't believe the hogwash they presented. How could the dead be living? It was impossible! She had seen many of them die, or heard graphic stories of their death. They couldn't be alive!

"Pretty much, yeah." Sirius responded.

"Give me proof. I can't believe this, I need proof," McGonagall stated. Sirius then transformed into a big black dog. The dog resembled a grim, and McGonagall knew he was really Sirius. McGonagall slapped her hand to her face in shock. Her eyes were wide with disbelief.

"How is this possible? This is so strange!" McGonagall half-shouted. "But I believe you, no matter how strange it is. Lily and James, would you like for me to call Harry in here? I believe he has the day off today."

"That would be lovely Minerva. Thank you," Lily replied to the generous offer. Minerva McGonagall picked up a pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the burned red fire. The flames changed from a red to a emerald green, and Minerva shouted "Harry Potter!". A few long minutes later, Minerva emerged from the fire, and brushed the soot off of her.

"He'll be here in a few seconds, and he's bringing his wife, Ginny."

"Harry married my baby sister?! I thought she was doomed to Harry's lack of knowledge on girls to remain single forever! It took them long enough! " Fred exclaimed. "He hasn't hurt her, has he, Professor?"

"Not at all, Mr. Weasley, not at all. Once Mr. Potter comes through, would you like for me to floo your mother and brothers, Fred?"

"Sure, sounds good!" Fred replied, cheer evident in his voice. He would see his twin, his other half!

"Is there anyone else that I should floo?" Minerva questioned.

"Does Harry have Teddy?" Dora asked, her motherly instincts taking over her.

"No, your mother does, Ms. Lupin."

"Would you mind flooing her?"

"Not at all."

Harry tumbled through the fireplace and Ginny tumbled through as well.

"Harry, you need to become more graceful with the floo."

"Hey, I've improved at lot! At least I don't go to the wrong gate, almost cause an international affair, and cause an ancient art piece to break anymore!"

"Yes, you've improved Harry, but that's still not saying much!" Ginny then glanced around her. "Hello. Who might you all be?"

"James Potter."

"Lily Potter."

"Jeff Potter."

"Sirius Black."

"Dora Lupin."

"Remus Lupin."

"Alastor Moody."

"Charity Burbage."

"Bertha Jorgins."

"Colin Creevy."

"Fred Weasley."

"Dob--"

"FRED?!?"

"George, it's not funny," Ginny scolded, with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. "You can't expect me to believe you're Fred. That's low, even for you. You've done some horrible things in the past like when you took my undergarments and put them in Harry's kitchen drawer, knowing that Ron would go in there to get a utensil when he was eating at Harry's house. Ron, Bill and Charlie were horrible to me, wondering 'how could I' and 'what in the bloody hell was I thinking'. And how could I forget when you decided that my Pygmy Puff Arnold was lonely and decided to find him a male friend, only for us to discover Arnold and Herman in my sock drawer, confessing their love for each other! That is not normal! Not only are they gay, but they are finding comfort in my sock drawer! Might I say, EW?! But this is even lower than when you told Snape that I was madly in love with him, and that we should get married the next day. The worst part about it was that--"

"Woah, Ginny! Notice the ear--"

"They figured out how to fix it?! Oh that's WONDERFUL George!"

"Ginny, I'm not George. I'm Fred, I swear!"

Ginny studied 'George' a bit closer. But 'George' wasn't George at all! It was Fred!

"You are Fred! You have a freckle on the bridge of your nose that George doesn't have. But- how?! I mean, what's going on? Who are-- Oh. Oh wow. This can't be happening!"

"It is happening, Ginny."

"But, you are dead!"

"Nope, you were sadly mistaken. We'll tell you the full story later with everyone else." Fred informed her. Ginny flung herself on Fred, giving him the first of many bone-crushing hugs that day. Harry turned away from Ginny's reunion with her older brother and faced his parents.

"Hi Mum and Dad. Listen, I know how much you like to invade my dreams and such, but tonight's really not a good night. Work's been rough the past few days, there was a flashlight incident and the Auror Department got dragged into it. As much as I love Mr. Weasly, he really needs to stop trying to figure out muggle technology. He's going to kill us all some day. And Ginny's been upset about the end of the war five year anniversary, so could you come back another time? I really like having these dreams, but they always end up with the nightmares of my past, and I can't deal with that. So please, if you would, bring in like a unicorn or something. That's peaceful." Harry said, clearly thinking he was asleep. He looked around the room. All of the occupants looked at Harry as if he had three or more heads.

"Harry, are you ok?" Dora asked. "War must've done something to your brain if you think we are a dream."

"No, this always happens. I fall asleep, it seems like real life, and my parents suddenly appear. But the strange thing about this dream is that it's not just my parents. I mean, sure, Sirius and Remus, you guys are in my dreams, but never Colin or Fred or Dobby or Hedwig. And never have you been in my dreams Mad-Eye!"

"Harry, this isn't a dream."

"Of course it is! You always lead me into a false sense of happiness and then I wake up and it was just a dream. I'm not going to fall for it tonight!"

"Harry, this isn't a dream," Ginny said concerned for his mental well-being.

"Give it up, it's a dream because real life is never this good. This is reality. Life is just OK. But dreams rarely come true, I've learned that. I'm pleased with my life as it is, but only a couple of my dreams have become reality. I don't want to be dissapointed again." Harry replied dejectedly.

The rest of the group stood there in shock. Was this what he really thought? No one ever could tell, he seemed like such a happy fellow!

"No, Harry. You're wrong. Life isn't just ok, life is a gift. You can either accept that, and accept this miracle, or you can go live in some hole wallowing in your misery. It's your choice, but I am not going to follow what you say. Whether you are willing to accept it or not, I am going to live happily. I'm going to accept this miracle, and I am going to be pleased as punch with it." Ginny retorted, frustrated with Harry's stubborness.

"Then explain it. How can this happen? I've checked everyway I could possibly think of on how the dead can come back to the living. It's not possible! Those days that you thought I was weeping at people's graves, I wasn't. I was going mad trying to find a way to bring them back!" Harry shouted. His breathing was increased, and his face was turning red.

"I don't care how they got back! You shouldn't either! This should take a load of guilt off your chest, the people you love are alive. It's a miracle and I'm not going to question miracles!" Ginny explained. Harry listened to her words and his breathing slowed dramatically.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe there is a such thing as miracles. I'm going to trust you on this one Ginny. But if this is a dream, I will be crushed," Harry explained. Ginny pinched him. "OW! What was that for?"

"You felt it?" Ginny asked and Harry nodded in response. "Good, that's proof that you aren't in a dream."

Harry gave her a half smile and shifted his eyes quickly over to the survivors. Ginny nodded with a smile on her face.

"Sirius! I haven't seen you in so long!" Harry exclaimed, giving his godfather a short, tight hug.

"I missed you too Harry, I missed you too."

* * *

**Please read and review! Please! I even gave you a super long chapter! (6 pages!!) Have a great day!**

**Love,  
Maddi!**


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out**

"This is great, I have everything I've always dreamed of, and some!" Harry exclaimed. "I have my parents, a brother, and everyone that was killed in the war!"

Ginny smiled and squeezed Harry's hand.

"Everything turned out fine, just like we knew it always would, Harry."

"You know, I am starting to understand the bonds you have with your brothers. Jeff and I have gotten really close in the past few weeks."

"You have, haven't you? You have so much in common, excluding some social things that he didn't get to experience."

"You're right, Ginny, absolutely right."

* * *

"So, Harry, wanna play a game?" Jeff asked, eager to get to know his long-lost brother more.

"Sure," Harry replied. "What game do you want to play?"

"I don't know, I thought you might have an idea."

"How about a game of Truth or Super Truth?"

"Ok. How do you play?" Jeff questioned.

Harry began to explain the rules. Jeff interrupted every few seconds, asking a random question or just adding his commentary. After fifteen long minutes, Jeff finally understood.

"Oh, I get it now!" Jeff exclaimed.

Harry mumbled "finally" under his breath. Jeff heard something, but he didn't ask another question.

"You can go first, Harry," Jeff suggested, still not entirely clear of what he was doing. But Jeff knew that Harry would probably throw a brick at his head if he asked any more questions, so Jeff just decided to learn from example.

"What did you really think of Sirius the first time you met him?"

"Seriously? I thought he was some crazy person. He had a murderous look to him and was quite strange, but now I think he's great!"

"That's better than my first impression of him!" Harry laughed then continued. "I thought he was some serial killer who was after me to kill me!"

"Is there some story about that, or did you just automatically assume that?" Jeff asked.

"There is a story, it's just a very long story," Harry explained. "I'm sure it my third year could be turned into a book, and an international best seller at that! It was almost unbelievable."

"Ok, I will get that story out of you later I guess. Next question! What do you do in your spare time?" Jeff asked, quite curious about his new-found brother.

"Spare time? I don't really have much, with my job, Ginny, and now my newly found family. But I guess I would have to say flying."

"I went flying a few times… I didn't really like it, but that was because Mum kept flipping out about me falling and breaking something," Jeff answered while reminiscing about things that happened in Amora's Hollow. He then snapped out of it and asked, "Job?"

"Auror," Harry answered automatically. "Favorite color?"

"Gold. Ok… Err…" Jeff was quickly running out of ideas. "What's your favorite animal?"

"What kind of question is that?" Harry asked. "That question is a really odd question. Does it really matter what my favorite animal is?"

"No, not really," Jeff answered. "I was just running out of ideas. I couldn't think of anything else. And who cares if it is a bad question? Answer it anyway!"

"Ok then," Harry replied. "I guess my favorite animal is an owl."

"Your turn," Jeff replied.

"What was the strangest encounter you have ever had?" Harry asked.

"I think it must have been when Mum was pregnant and had triplets for a few weeks and then I never saw them again," Jeff began. He was clearly thinking about a specific instance, and then he remembered another. "What was even weirder was when Mum had another child and she went missing too," Jeff finished.

"Wait, WHAT? That means that we have siblings… or we used to. Depending on how they went missing," Harry exclaimed, outraged.

"MUM! DAD!" Jeff screamed, clearly never having thought much about the mysterious children. The brother duo skidded into the kitchen, very curious about the missing siblings.

"Who were the triplets and then the baby girl that Jeff said were there for a few weeks and then disappeared? How did they disappear? Are they somehow related? Did you throw them in a dumpster somewhere? Are they dead?" Harry asked frantically.

James sighed, knowing the question would have come sooner or later.

"Your siblings, they were adopted, yes, no and no. Does that answer your questions?" James responded quickly.

"We want the full story. Now," Harry commanded.

Lily and James proceeded to tell Harry and Jeff the full story about Sebastian Alexander Potter, Andrew Chester Potter, Christopher Sullivan Potter, and Madison Marie Potter.

"It all began on a stormy Halloween night, in the small village of Godric's Hollow," James began in a sinister voice.

"James, be serious!" Lily scolded. "This is about our children for goodness sake!"

"All right, don't get your panties in a twist!" James returned. He sighed, then began the story.

"Because your mother doesn't want the story to be emotional, I will tell it in the most boring way possible," James said, speaking in a monotone.

"James! Be serious!" Lily scolded again.

"But I'm James, not Sirius!" He replied playfully. Lily hit him upside the head and she decided to take over telling the story.

"It all began when Trelawny told a prophesy. It talked of a child born in the seventh month of the year and how that child could not live while the Dark Lord survived. One of the Dark Lord's followers had heard a part of the prophesy and relied it to his master. Dumbledore told us of this prophesy, and he told us there were only two couples that it could refer to: us and the Longbottoms. As Alice and my due dates approached, we both became nervous of the rising threat of Voldemort. But we still had to prepare for our babies and hoped that nothing would come of the prophesy. At first, nothing did. Then, on July 31st, my water broke. Your father rushed me to the healer, and I went into labor."

"Ew Mom. Spare us the details please. I don't want to know about this at all!" Jeff whined in the way only a son could.

"So I'll skip ahead then," Lily continued. "We had Harry at 11:59 pm on July 31st, and Neville Longbottom was born two hours earlier. We thought we were safe, but soon Dumbledore told us that he had intelligence that Voldemort was going to come after us. He told us we should go under the Fidelius Charm, and offered himself as our Secret Keeper. However, we said that we would use Sirius. But just before we set the charm in place, Sirius had a plan. He thought we shouldn't use him, but rather we should use Peter Pettigrew."

"Snarky bastard…" Harry mumbled in disgust about the rat man.

"Yes, I agree," James replied. "So we used Wormtail, and then he betrayed us. On Halloween, Voldemort came and tried to kill us all. But just as Voldemort cast the killing curse, Amora saved us with her ancient magic and took us to a secluded area in the woods."

"Why didn't I go with you?" Harry asked.

"Well, I assume it's because of the fact that I was willing to give my life up to protect yours. Love is a powerful thing, Harry. It can do a lot to save a life. This meant that even if I had not been saved by Amora, you would have survived," Lily explained, with tears beginning to fall down her face. "And even though we weren't allowed to be with you growing up, I'm glad that you get a chance to have your family, even if it is a little late."

The family sat in a melancholy silence, allowing their tragic past sink in as their true reality, until Jeff's curiosity got the better of him.

"So we know how you got to Amora's Hollow without Harry, but how did I get here?"

"Well, there wasn't much to do in Amora's Hollow, so your mother and I spent a lot of time alone." James began, only to be interrupted by Jeff.

"Okay, Dad, I think we get it. So I was born. But what about with the triplets? And our sister?"

Lily decided to continue to spare her sons the details her husband would provide, if only to annoy them.

"Well, I got pregnant two years after you were born, Jeff. But this pregnancy was unlike my first two. My stomach grew much faster, and we were surprised to learn that I was having triplets. We were ecstatic at first, but soon we heard from Amora that there would not be room to keep all of them. She tried to do what was fair, so rather than force us to choose which one to keep, she told us that we could only keep one child with us. At that point, it would have been just cruel to give up Jeff, so we agreed that Amora could find a nice muggle family to adopt all three of our baby boys into. She promised that she would suppress their magical powers so they could be free of the insanity she predicted the magical world would soon be forced into, but promised that they could gain them if they chose to when it was safe for us to return to the public. We were heartbroken having to give up our babies, but we thought it would be for the best, and we trusted Amora to keep them safe.

"We lived life as normally as possible for the next seven years, knowing that four of our children were growing up without knowing us. Yet one day, when Jeff was nine, I found out I was pregnant again. I was terrified to have to give up another child, I loved the baby too much. But I continued with my pregnancy and we gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that August. Again, Amora told us that we could not keep her, and Madison was adopted into a loving family with the same stipulations as for Sebastian, Christopher, and Andrew."

A silence glazed over the room again, as Jeff and Harry realized the severity of the situation.

"I want to be a family. I want to meet my other brothers and sister, I want to at least get a chance to be a part of my family," Harry declared while pacing across the cream carpet in his robin's egg blue sitting room. "I want to meet them, they are my family, and I want to make sure that they didn't grow up like I did."

"Harry, we don't know if you can meet them," Lily replied.

"Mum! How hard can it be to find our missing siblings? We've had to deal with Sirius, and we handled that pretty well!" Jeff argued.

"We don't really know where they are. Amora said that they were put into two different loving homes, but we know nothing else. I think Amora might've mentioned something about America when she took Madison, but I really don't remember," James explained.

"Well, then, we can find them. Isn't it true that each time a magical child enters the wizarding world that their name is entered onto a list in the Ministry of Magic? Let's check there!"

"Harry! That's a brilliant idea!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Thanks," Harry replied, "I'll check the files now, if you don't mind." Harry popped away, determined to find his siblings despite any obstacles that would come his way.

"Harry! What are you doing here? You never come into the actual paperwork part of the ministry unless you have to!" Hermione joked.

"Do you have records of where every wizarding child in the world lives?"

"Yes, Harry, but why?"

"Where? I need to know. It's the only way I can find my brothers and sister."

"Wait, what?" Hermione asked.

Harry shot her a look that said "later". Hermione knew that Harry wouldn't tell her now, but he would definitely tell her later, so she just ignored it for the time being and vowed to herself that she would figure out the great mystery in depth later.

"Follow me."

Hermione lead Harry out of her large office and down a hallway. The pair walked hurriedly past the many Ministry workers: humans, werewolves, house elves, goblins, and centaurs alike. "Here we are Harry, the Hall of Records. Who do you need to find?"

"Sebastian Alexander Potter, Andrew Chester Potter, Christopher Sullivan Potter, and Madison Marie Potter."

"Ok. P for Potter… where is it?" Hermione mumbled to herself. "Found it! Patterson, Parkinson, Pfennerger, Plockerstine…Ah-ha! Potter! Potter, Harry James, Potter, James Robert, Potter, Jeffrey Gregory, Potter, Lily Evans. Here we are! Potter-Hill, Andrew! Here's his file, Harry. And you also need Christopher's and Sebastian's as well, correct?" Harry nodded. Hermione fished out the two files.

"Can I also have Madison's file?" Harry asked.

"Sure!" Hermione pulled out the next file in the cabinet and handed it to Harry. He gave her a quick hug and sprinted out of the Record Room quickly. Once Harry reached the apparition area, Harry disappeared with a 'pop'.

**Breakbreakbreakbreakbreak**

"I've got the records!" Harry shouted in glee, while doing a dance across the kitchen to reach his newfound parents.

"You got them? Mum, Dad, didja hear that? Harry got the records! You can go get Sebastian, Andrew, Christopher, and Madison now! Isn't that GREAT?" Jeff shouted, he was as excited as Colin Creevy or Dobby the house elf; he was more excited than the two of them combined.

"Oh. Um… Lily, dear, would you be so kind as to please explain this matter to them, darling of a wife of mine, love bug?" James pleaded.

Lily sighed loudly, but agreed none-the less.

"Fine. Harry, Jeff, I hate to break this to you, but we're not sure if Sebastian, Andrew, Christopher, and Madison will want to come with us. We don't want them to feel forced. It's up to them and their families," Lily explained warily.

"We're their family! I think that they should come!" Jeff exclaimed in outrage.

"It's not like that Jeff. We're talking about asking them to leave the people that they've lived with their entire lives. And we don't have any power over Sebastian, Andrew, and Christopher and neither do their adoptive parents. They are of age now, both in the wizarding and muggle world," James explained, slightly defeated.

"Fine, but can you at least offer it to all of them? Please?" Jeff was practically on his knees begging for his parents to follow his request.

"Sure thing, but not today, tomorrow," James promised, yet terrified that his children might hate him for deserting them.


	8. Meet the Daughter

**Author's Note: Please forgive me for my super long hiatus. I hope posting 2 long-ish chapters makes up for it. In total, you guys got 12 pages tonight. Again, I am so sorry for the wait, life got in the way. I pinky swear I will continue writing. :) -Maddi**

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters. _

**Chapter 8: Meet the Daughter**

Ding, dong!

"I'll get it Mo- I mean, Kate." Maddie covered up her 'mishap' in her 'mother's' name. She skidded down the long, hard-wood hallway and bounded down the stairs. She opened the front door, panting slightly. "Whatever you're selling, we don't want it." Maddie then closed the door, but the people at the door just knocked again. "I said we don't want any!" she screamed angrily through the door.

"Well, this obviously isn't working," Lily stated.

"Let me try, Lily," James offered. He then knocked on the door aggressively. Maddie opened the door, obviously disgruntled.

"What do you want? I'm not buying anything, I'm not donating, and I'm not switching religions! WHAT ELSE COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT?"

"Can we come in?" James asked. In the blink of an eye, the house was rattling and James was staring at the door instead of his long lost daughter.

"KATE! THERE ARE SOME CREEPY CHILD ABDUCTORS AT THE DOOR!" Maddie screamed and walked into the kitchen to make herself a hot chocolate.

"I'm coming Maddie," Kate sighed in frustration at her adoptive daughter's antics. Kate opened the door, and James was now visible.

"Hello. How may we help you?" Kate smiled sweetly, trying to make up for Maddie's rude behavior.

"We," James pointed to Lily and him, "Are Lily and James Potter, respectively. Maddie's biological parents."

Maddie heard this from the kitchen, and there was a crash of dishware. A choice word was shouted.

"Maddie! What was that?"

"I said fire truck!" Maddie shouted through the walls. Under her breath she muttered. "With out the 'trier', but what she doesn't know, won't hurt her." Maddie sauntered out of the kitchen and peeked into the front hall. 'How does someone meet their biological parents for the first time?' she wondered.

Lily and James saw the face of a girl, well, part of it anyway. Her left hazel eye was covered by her auburn bangs. Maddie flipped her head sideways, and the bangs flew from her eye to further up her forehead. A nervous smile crossed her lips, and it was a magical moment for the parents. This was the first of her smiles they saw.

"Um… hey. I'm… Maddie," Maddie introduced herself. She was mentally kicking herself. Where was her bubbly and outgoing personality? These were her PARENTS for goodness sake! She was always confident, except when she needed the confidence most!

"Hi…" James and Lily replied just as awkwardly.

"Wow, this is really awkward," Maddie stated after a few minutes of silence. "You know, a weird baby is born in every awkward silence. I think a million must've been born just now."

The atmosphere lightened significantly after she said that.

"So, you're my parents then. That's different. I never thought I would be meeting my parents for the first time when I was fifteen years old."

"Yeah, it's strange meeting our daughter for the first time after fifteen long years." James stated, sadness evident in his voice.

"So, why are you here?" Maddie asked. "Not to be rude or anything, but are you here for a visit or what?"

"Kind of," Lily said. "Two of your older brothers have begged us to let them meet you. Harry, your oldest brother, lived with my sister and her husband. Jeff, your second oldest brother, has lived with us. Then, you have brothers that are triplets and they live with another family in England. We were wondering if you would like to live with us over the summer, and then we could explain the situation to you in more depth, but only if that's OK with Kate. Is that OK Kate?"

"Whatever Maddie wants, Tim and I will support her." Kate stated.

"So, what do you think Maddie?" James asked. "Do you want to come live with us?"

"Well, sure, but I don't think I will be able to get a passport soon enough. Don't you live in England?"

"Yes, but how could you tell?" James asked. He didn't remember telling her they lived in England. Lily shared his same confusion.

"Your accent. There's a huge distinction between the American and European accents. Once I deciphered you were from Europe, I used the process of elimination to narrow the possibilities down. You know the English language very well and don't have problems pronouncing words. That narrowed it down to Ireland, England, and Wales. Seeing as you do not soften your vowel sounds and harden your consonant sounds as they do in South Ireland, I knew that you were not Irish. You also did not speak with a sing-song tone as a person from Wales might. Therefore, you are either from Northern Ireland or England, but I doubt you are from Northern Ireland because you do not appear to be drunk. From what I have studied about north Ireland natives, most of them are drunkards. Does that answer your question?" Maddie explained.

"Wow, where did you learn all of that?" Lily asked. "That seems like a lot of knowledge that isn't used on a regular basis."

"School, I took a theatre class and we studied accents so that we could pull off more parts. You can't ruin the part by not having the correct accent, so we learned how to identify accents."

"Oh. Ok, so are you into acting then?" Lily asked, still confused by Maddie's speech earlier. How could someone tell the different regional accents like that after just a few minutes?

"No, not really. I'm more into providing comic relief for my classmates. I also love to do improvisation, but I don't have much of a chance to do that." Maddie explained. "When do you want me to leave? I need to think it over and I need the general time frame of my departure and re-arrival. I can't miss too much school, then I would have to go to summer school. So, what's the general time frame you were thinking?"

"Well, we weren't thinking like a visit. Once you stay with us, even just once for one night, you are back in our custody. That was the agreement that we signed. I'm sorry Maddie."

Maddie's shoulders slumped as James shared the truth.

"Can I think about it for a little while? I'll be back down in a few hours." Maddie dragged herself up the stairs, preparing to make a decision that would affect the rest of her life.

* * *

'_Dear Diary,_

_Life is crazy. Just a few weeks ago, I find out that I'm adopted. Today, I just met my biological parents. How crazy is that? While meeting my parents, they asked me if I wanted to go and visit them. I thought it would be cool so I asked how long. They told me that it would be forever because of the contract Kate and Tim signed. So now I'm stuck. What do I do?_

_I could go with them, and be a different person. It would be an amazing opportunity. But then again, I don't know them. They could be creeps or something, and I wouldn't know it until it was too late. But they could be really nice and I would pass up the opportunity. _

_Then again, what about my life here? I have amazing friends, and the guy I really like (remember how I told you about Jack? Yeah…). He's starting to notice me now, he even winked at me in English today! It was amazing. But I'm limited here. It's a small town, no great academic programs, no amazing sports teams or great theatre programs. Who knows what they have to offer in England! _

_Then again, what about Kate and Tim? I wouldn't want to hurt their feelings, but I wouldn't want to hurt my biological parents' feelings either. But I shouldn't worry about what they think, I think. I think I should be worrying about myself, but they are the ones who will affect me the most. But should I worry about them because they are the ones who will support me as I grow older financially. My biological parents seem to have more money but should that be a factor in my decision? That makes me feel self-centered and spoiled. But it would be nice to have more money. _

_Siblings would be nice too, I never had any siblings, or pets. I was all alone. It would be awesome to have brothers, I think. Then again, Amanda complains about how annoying her brothers are. Should I risk it?_

_I have no clue what to do, and you Diary, were not helpful at all. Now I'm just more confused as to what to do. _

_I've got an idea! I'll flip a coin. If heads is up, I'll stay here. If tails is up, I will go live with my biological parents. That will be amazing!_

_Ok, so I found the coin and I'm flipping it. It will be my final decision. No changes. No regrets. Here it goes. _

_Tails! I'm going to live with my biological parents. That's it. That's my decision. I need to tell Kate and Tim and my biological parents. _

_Toodles!_

_Maddie_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary, _

_As soon as I shut you previously, I realized something. HOW DOES ONE TELL THE PEOPLE WHO RAISED THEM THAT THEY ARE GOING TO GO LIVE WITH SOME STRANGERS? That could be a minor problem... _

_I could tell them that they aren't... no, that would be mean. Maybe I could...? No, that wouldn't work either... WAIT! I've got it! I should just tell them that I decided by the flip of a coin! _

_Wait, that would be horribly mean too. It would be like saying that I don't care enough about either of them to make an actual decision using my mind, rather than some chance of luck. I don't want to do that to Kate and Tim! But I don't want them to think that they are lousy parents like all the other options implied. _

_GAH! I'm so confused! Why can't there just be a book of answers to life? Then I wouldn't have to worry about whether or not a guy likes me, what to wear, and who to choose and how to state my decision! Diary, why can't you talk? It would make life so much easier! I have an idea! I will make you talk!_

_MADDIE: Diary! What should I do? I'm so confused!_

_DIARY: How should I know? I'm just a stupid book that you give human like characteristics and write in all the time!_

_MADDIE: But Diary! I need your help!_

_DIARY: Stuff it, stupid! Make your own decisions! I'm off to Vegas. I'm gonna blow this joint!_

_MADDIE: NO! DON'T!_

_Well, I guess your gone now, Diary. I'm in deep trouble now! I'm confused and I don't have a great listening friend! But Diary, I guess if you really want to go to Vegas, I'll miss you. _

_Love now and forever,_

_Maddie_


End file.
